1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of headwear and, more particularly, to a cap and a headband that demonstrate suitable elasticity to remain comfortable for extended use while naturally accommodating a range of head sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caps of the baseball-style type generally include a drown main body, a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom, a headband or sweatband attached to the lower part of the inside of the crown, and a size controller attached to an underside of the rear of the cap.
Alternatively, cap headbands have been constructed that include an elastic band made of fabric which includes spandex yarn, giving the headband size flexibility while eliminating the size controller. A representative example of such a cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,572, in which the cap is composed of the crown part which is woven with at least two or more panels of inelastic fabric, with elastic material interlocking several panels that make up the crown part. Attached to the inner edge of the crown part is an elastic headband which includes flexible spandex yarn to fit the wearer's head such that no separate size controller is required. It has been found, however, that caps relying on spandex headbands for sizing exert pressure against the wearer's head due to their high elasticity which can become uncomfortable after the cap is worn for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved headband that provides automatic cap size adjustment as well as increased wearer comfort through the prevention of undue pressure on the wearer's head so as to remain comfortable when worn over extended time periods.